Coldhearted
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Her lover stood over the corpse of their faithful leader, fully encased in his blue-black armor, laughing cruelly as he stared at the motionless body. This couldn't be the same shy boy that she knew and loved. He was gone, replaced by a dark version that she could not ever love. Warning: Includes character death. Pairings included are Wonderbeetle and Bart/Cassie


_Author's Note: Katie: So I was originally a Wonderbeetle shipper (and still kinda am) but then I started rping as my favorite speedster, Bart, and I jumped aboard to Bart/Cassie (I shall give it a name...eventually) because I think the two are so adorable ^^ Wonderbeetle's cute, but I like Bart/Cassie better :P I didn't really mean for this fanfic to turn out Wonderbeetle as well but it kinda did. Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy the fanfic :)_

-Coldhearted-

Bart Allen was on a secret mission, one only he and Nathanial knew about. He had to save the future because in his future, The Reach had won despite the heroes' valiant efforts to protect the planet. He doesn't have time to have crushes on someone or have a girlfriend. Even if he did, he was from the future and it would never work out.

_"I don't know if this is a good idea," He protested, looking nervously into her gleaming eyes, "Didn't Nightwing say to 'stay put?'"_

_"Come on! It'll be fun!" She protested, smiling broadly._

_He glanced at the two Happy Harbor Amusement Park tickets clutched in her hand._

_"We can ride the rollercoaster's and have cotton candy!"_

_He tried not to look at her sweet puppy-dog face as he pondered over the decision._

_"Alright... if you say so." He muttered, smiling anxiously at the blond-haired girl. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was afraid of rollercoaster's._

That was until he met Wonder Girl. He didn't know much about her except her real name was Cassie Sandsmark and she was a fighter. He hadn't expected her to have such a child-like innocence. The kids he knew grew up from the time that they could be given a chore. In that aspect, he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. Her courageous death was a mystery as she was a protégé. He knew much more about the other heroes than he did about her. Sure, he knew everyone's names and their secret identities, but no one talked about the Wonder Girl. She was rarely mentioned. That scared Bart, giving him the idea that she was possibly one of the first to be killed and her death went more unnoticed than the others.

_She couldn't believe it, her lover stood over the corpse of their faithful leader, fully encased in his blue-black armor, laughing cruelly as he stared at the motionless body. This couldn't be the same shy boy that she knew and loved. He was gone, replaced by a dark version that she could not ever love. That was the day her innocence was gone and in its place was a hardened heart full of agony and coldness._

He was practicing alone one day at the cave, fighting the cave's training robots. Speeding around the training platform, applying tricks he'd learned from the other speedsters into practice. Just when he thought he had knocked down all the robots, a large blue robot knocked him off his feet and instantly Bart froze, having a flash-back to the future, where the Blue Beetle was his owner and he was just merely a slave. The speedster closed his eyes tight, whimpering as he was ready for the robot to further attack him.

Thud!

The boy from the future slowly opened his eyes to see Cassie standing in front of him, the ruined blue robot on the ground with a small dent in it. She turned around to look at him worriedly. "Bart! Are you okay? You seemed like you were traumatized or something?" She asked, helping him up off the ground. Bart gave a weak grin, dusting off his shoulder.

"It's-It's nothing," He stuttered, "I just got moded for a few seconds, that's all."

Cassie gave him a look, knowing that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I think you've done too much training for today, I came over here to ask if you like to join me and Gar for a movie night. Everyone else has left to go home or do activities," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh, great! That sounds totally crash!" Bart said, racing ahead of Cassie to the living room. He just hoped she hadn't caught him blushing at her.

_"Slave! Move faster!" Blue Beetle growled, shoving 10-year-old Bart Allen forward a little._

_Bart held back his tears as he tried to move faster with his load, his back aching from the weight of his sack and his stomach rumbling in hunger. If only his collar was off. Then he could run from Blue Beetle, never to be seen again. He had nothing left here, all his family members were dead and gone. He was all by himself._

_"I said, FASTER!" Blue Beetle screamed, knocking Bart off his feet, "I believe a lesson needs to be taught here," He sneered, "To those who don't obey orders."_

_He called to the surrounding slaves, their hardened weary faces stared blankly at their master and Bart. The speedster closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew what Blue meant by 'lesson.' Lessons usually ended up in death or paralyzed for life._

_"Don't you dare touch him," A voice called out._

_Shocked, Bart slowly peeked out of his eyes to see middle-aged woman standing in front of him. Her scarred fists were curled up, ready for a fight. Around her wrists were rusted gray bracelets. Her clothing was ragged and worn down, just like everyone else's' clothing. Her long grayed blonde hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked old, like all the adults did, but her blue eyes were sparked with life and pain. The Blue Beetle glared at her for a few seconds before corrupting in laughter._

_"How dare you stand up for a measly boy slave, do you wish to die as well?" He asked, smirking at the woman._

_"I'm not afraid to die, but it is not the boy's time to die. Take me instead as your 'lesson,' Jaime," She harshly said, fearing nothing that came from the man inside the armor._

_Blue Beetle seemed to be fighting with himself for a few moments before his orange eyes hardened. Morphing his arm into a cannon, he stared directly into the woman's eyes as his cannon blasted. The woman gave no scream of agony before hitting the dusty gray ground, dead. Blue Beetle turned his cold graze at Bart and laughing as he scoffed, "Bury her, my boy."_

-KatieTheTroll-

_Katie: I SERIOUSLY did not mean for this to turn so dark XD It was supposed to be a cute little fanfic about Cassie and Bart crushing on each other but it turned out like this. Anyways please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I like to know if I did well or not._


End file.
